


Go back to bed, Nogla.

by VladimirVampier



Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angsty for a bit, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, goofballs, nerds, then cute and cuddly, what more can i say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: Nogla has a nightmare and seeks comfort in Wildcat's arms.Simple and sweet.
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Go back to bed, Nogla.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for requests on Instagram, with a prompt list. Follow me @_kirseh_ 
> 
> I post art and story updates. 
> 
> This is one of the requests: “Go back to bed” Wildcat x Nogla 
> 
> For @fierysakura.draws

Tree branches and leaves scrunched beneath his feet as Nogla ran for his life. His legs were shaking from over using them, but he had to keep running, had to keep moving, to keep going. The monster had already killed most of his friends and now it was after him. 

A howl sounded through the night and shivers ran down Nogla’s back. Then, all of a sudden, his foot got stuck behind something and he fell to the hard ground. A groan left his lips as he tried to get up, body not cooperating. He was just too exhausted. When his eyes landed on what he had stumbled over, he gasped. 

What he thought was the root of a tree, was actually a body. He was almost too afraid to look who it was. But he turned the body around to see. Tyler’s non-seeing eyes where now aimed at the treetops. A harsh sob escaped Nogla’s lips as he pulled his hand back, trembling. 

“No...” he whispered hoarsely,” Not Wildcat.” Another howl sounded, closer by this time. He saw the monster approach, stepping out from behind some trees. For a moment, all Nogla could see where it’s hideous big teeth, ready to tear him apart. Like it had done to his friends. 

This was the end for him. Crying, he clutched Tyler’s body, holding him close. At least they’d be together again, soon. He only wished he could’ve told the other that he loved him while they were still alive. The monster growled and dashed towards him and Nogla closed his eyes. 

Only for them to shot open again, sitting upright in bed. He was shivering, sweaty and yet cold. A hiccup left his body as he tried to calm himself down. “It was just a dream, Nogla, it wasn’t real.” 

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he slipped out of bed, putting on the slippers placed beside it. When he went to the hallway, he was disoriented for a moment. He had slightly forgotten he wasn’t at home. He was actually at Tyler’s place, having a sleepover. 

The scary movie they watched before going to bed and the stress of keeping his feelings in check whilst being so close to his crush had taken its toll. No wonder he had such a horrible nightmare. 

After splashing some water onto his face, he left the bathroom, heading back towards the guest bedroom. He froze for a second when his eyes landed on Tyler’s bedroom door. There was no reason for him to be concerned for Wildcat’s health. Tyler was fine, probably sleeping soundly. 

Unlike him. 

He shivered when he thought about his nightmare. Maybe he should check upon Tyler, just to be sure. Ever so carefully, Nogla made his way over to the door to Wildcat’s bedroom. The door creaked softly as he slowly pushed it open. 

Poking his head in, he hoped to see how Tyler was doing, but he couldn’t make anything out in the darkness. So, he slowly creeped towards the bed where Tyler lay sleeping. He let out a sigh as he saw movement. 

See? He was totally okay and not mauled by some strange scary beast. Nogla smiled to himself. Tyler looked so serene as he slept. Nogla would prefer to see him looking so calm more often. 

“Why are you staring at me sleeping, like a creep?” Tyler suddenly asked, drowsiness in his voice. Nogla felt his heart stop for a second, then start racing and pumped blood straight to his cheeks, making him blush furiously. Good thing it was dark. 

“Ah! I- uh... Uhm-I-I....uuuhhh...” 

As Nogla stood stuttering, Tyler groaned and flicked on the light on his nightstand. He stared at the flustered Nogla, who couldn’t seem to form words. He was too embarrassed to get caught staring at his crush. While he was sleeping, no less. 

Tyler groaned again. “Go back to bed, Nogla,” he said, rubbing his face. A soft ‘okay’ came from Nogla, before he turned around and walked away. “Wait,” Tyler said, finding it very suspicious that Nogla didn’t go against him. Nogla listening immediately? Something was very wrong. 

Nogla hesitated as he turned back around, almost afraid of what Tyler was going to say. And now that he was more awake, he could see that Nogla was upset. He didn’t want that. 

“Come here,” Tyler said, lifting the blanket and scootching over to make room in the bed. Nogla looked absolutely shocked, but slowly made his way back to the bed. While he climbed in, Tyler asked; “What’s gotten you so upset?” 

Nogla blushed and shook his head, feeling too embarrassed to tell him. “Just tell me,” Tyler said, getting slightly impatient with the other. Nogla took a deep breath, then said; “IhadanightmarewhereyougothurtsoIwantedtocheckuponyoutoseeifyouwerehurtornotwhichdoesn’tmakeanysenseIknowbutIcouldn’tsleepsoIwenttoth-” 

Tyler, who had chosen not to try to make out what the Irishman was brabbling about, noticed Nogla had put himself on the very edge of the bed, not yet falling off of it. “Stop being ridiculous,” he said and yanked the other close, wrapping his arms around him. Nogla shut up immediately. 

Nogla could feel his cheeks burning, but he was convinced that Tyler was even warmer. It was kind of nice actually, that warmth. He snuggled closer to that warmth and he felt the arms around him tighten. He was convinced that he’d sleep soundly like this. 

“Thank you,” he muttered tiredly. “No problem,” was his response,” Now shush. Sleep.” Nogla was slowly falling back asleep, feeling Tyler move around a bit to turn off the light. He had almost forgotten all about his nightmare, feeling far more peaceful laying like this. If only Tyler knew he was in love with him. If only he knew. 

Tyler heard Nogla mumbled something quietly. “Wha was that?” he asked, equally as sleepy, but he got no response. Nogla’s breaths came slow and steady and Tyler smiled softly. As he made himself more comfortable, Nogla mumbled something again, making him chuckle. “Idiot,” he said as he placed a kiss on Nogla’s head. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
